Thief
by nephilimqueen
Summary: Julie Yang has never had any stability. She and her mother have moved around more times than she can count and her father was in and out of her life up until she was five. All she wants is to finally find a home where she can stay for the rest of her life. Will she find what she is looking for when Paul imprints on her? Or will she end up searching for it elsewhere?
1. Timestretch

**Thief**

 **Written By: Crystal Carter**

 **(nephilimqueen)**

 **A Fan Fiction of Twilight**

 **Written By: Stephanie Meyer**

 **Chapter One: Timestretch**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Julie Yang and her mother, Mai Yang. So far that's it. I might or might not add more. But I don't like to have a ton of OC's. I prefer to keep it to a minimum.**

 **A/N: Hey there guys! Okay so this is like the third time I've started a Twilight love story and normally I don't ever finish them because of writer's block. But fear not! I've found a solution so this one is a guaranteed finish. The issue is that I'm now in college as a full time student as well as working full time so I'm extremely busy and don't have as much time on my hands to write as usual. Meaning this story will be completed but updating chapters probably won't be a weekly thing but I'll still try for you guys 3 Rating and Reviews always help give me some motivation so please don't forget to R &R! Okey dokey without further ado, I present to you chapter one of this PaulxOC love story. Enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

I couldn't decide how I felt about moving almost two thousand miles away from home. I've lived in Minnesota my entire life. I mean, my mother and I have moved around before but we've never left the state. Moving was apart of her "job", it's like hide and seek, Mom always said; they hide and I seek them out. Being a supernatural investigator requires the ability to relocate, which is why I'm packing my things for the millionth time. At this point it's almost a routine: put my clothes in boxes, then my laptop and electronics and such in the padded suitcases, finally carry everything downstairs and into the Cadillac Escalade my mom got a few years back. It fits almost everything so we only ever have to do one way trips. The only things that we leave behind are the things that are easy to replace.

Like the mirror on the wall next to my doorway. It was cheap, barely five bucks. It had a black border and my fingerprints were smeared all over it. I vaguely realized it had gathered a layer of dust as I stared back at my reflection. My silky obsidian hair flowed down my back like a dark waterfall. A rosy tint spread across my button nose and high boned cheeks caused by the bite off the cold air leaking into the house from outside. I was wearing a tight V neck T-shirt in an attempt to make my B cups stand out a little more. My sky blue skinny jeans fit nicely showing off my ass which is actually pretty large, and as usual I had contacts in instead of wearing my glasses.

If anyone looked close enough at my almond shaped eyes they'd be able to see edges of the contacts around my abnormally golden irises. I wore very little makeup; just some light winged eyeliner and mascara. I leaned closer to the mirror and noticed a bit of a smudge from my mascara on my upper lid. I licked my finger and gently wiped it away as not to mess up the rest of my look. After one last check at my reflection I picked up the last of my things and left my room.

Outside the morning chill stung my face. It was only about six thirty a.m. I wasn't really tired even though I'd been packing since I woke up. Mom, of course, had plenty of energy due to her coffee addiction. I spotted her loading up the vehicle with the last of her things. She stopped what she was doing once the screen door slammed shut behind me. I could see the excitement on Mom's face when she turned around. After she told me we were moving again she had mentioned that this was the biggest leed she's ever had. For Mom that was like getting the opportunity to have the best paying job in America. It's not that she didn't get paid well, it just all depended on the evidence and witnesses she could find. It's not like these creatures she talks about are actually real. I guess to Mom they are, she talks about vampires and witches as if she knows them personally. I'd say my Mom is crazy but that'd be kinda messed up. Anyway what kind of daughter would I be if I didn't support my own mother, what kind of daughter would I be to take away that light in her eyes that she has right now?

"You almost ready to go, kiddo?" The passion in her eyes echoed in her voice with some impatience, I could tell mom wanted to start this case as soon as humanly possible.

"I'm ready whenever you are," I replied with a smile of reassurance. I didn't want her to feel bad because I know she knows I'm not a fan of moving.

Mom met me halfway on the drive way, "Here let me help you," She said as she grabbed the boxes out of my arms and left me to drag the giant suitcase that was about twice the size of me. _Very helpful Mom,_ I thought to myself sarcastically as I lugged the seventy pound navy suitcase into the trunk. I grunted as I struggled to push it all the way in so that we could shut the trunk door. Mom came to the rescue a moment later and effortlessly shoved it into place. I sighed in relief and thanked her.

"No problem, be right back. I gotta go lock the door and then we're off okay?" She replied.

I nodded and walked around her to the passenger side of the car. I hopped in the front seat and turned the heat on full blast. After a few minutes of holding my hands practically on top of the air vents my hands finally started to thaw. I rubbed them together in an attempt to keep my blood moving and stay warm.

"Nice and cozy in here!" Mom said as she jumped into the driver's seat and smiled over at me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded in affirmation and she pulled out onto the road. I reached into my small backpack that I used for the road trips when we moved. Inside I had my phone, headphones, wallet, a couple bags of chips, a water bottle, a can of Dr. Pepper, and my drawing pad and case of pencils. I pulled out my phone and headphones. After popping in my earbuds I pulled up YouTube Red and selected my dubstep playlist. Once I got shuffle and a few good songs lined up I opened Clash of Clans to check my base.

I continued to play all my little android games which normally took up a good amount of time. This ride was different though so I got bored pretty quickly. Unfortunately 20 minutes is nothing compared to almost 30 freaking hours. I internally groaned in irritation. I was beginning to think my feelings about this move weren't gonna be as nonchalant as they usually were.

I looked to the source of this problem I was having. Oblivious to the glares I was giving her, Mom tapped her slim fingers against the steering wheel and nodded her head to whatever she was listening to on the radio.

Mom was starting to show her age with a few small wrinkles around her mouth and some crows feet at the corners of her eyes. Being asian kept her looking young though. For forty one years old my mom only looked like she was just getting to her late thirties. She kept a pretty good physique for such an ol' lady. She had a nice, lean body, I must have gotten such a fat bum from my father because mom's was pretty much non existent. Her breasts were starting to droop and her asymmetrical styled hair was starting to grow slight streaks of grey here and there.

My mother always looked really professional; today she had dressed herself with a charcoal colored pencil skirt and a matching suit vest with a white blouse underneath. Even her makeup was proficient. She donned nude eyeshadow with light eyeliner and mascara that made her lashes look twice as long. Her plump lips were covered with a classy red lipstick that matched her manicured nails. Mom explained to me once that she had to look serious for people to take her seriously. It makes sense though because most people don't believe in this kind of stuff and the people that do, a.k.a. my mother, aren't taken sincerely. That or most people would think you're crazy.

My phone beeped at that moment notifying me that I only had fifteen percent battery left. I sighed and reached into my backpack to get my charger. I searched around for like five minutes before I became frustrated. I pulled out my earbuds and set my phone and headphones in the cup holder next to me. One by one I pulled out each item from my bag. I even held it upside down and shook it and that was when I realized I'd forgotten my charger. I put away all my shit that I'd scattered on the floor by my feet, sat back in my seat and huffed in exasperation. I could see Mom eyeing me in my peripheral vision probably wondering what was going on.

"Do you have your car charger for your phone?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it should be somewhere in my purse." She pointed to said purse which was on top of the center console. I picked up and placed it my lap and dug around feeling for a cord. _Oh thank Jebes!_ I thought as I pulled out what I assumed was her charger. Turns out it was just an auxiliary cord. I repeated the process I did with my bag and pulled out all the contents of Mom's purse. No damn charger in sight.

"Are you sure you put it in your purse?" I began to replace everything back into her pouch as I watched her look around for it herself. I set aside her purse and checked the glove box as she ransacked the center console.

She mumbled something to herself then said to me, "I'm sorry honey, I must have forgotten it…"

"Well can we stop at a gas station or something and buy a cheap one really quick?" I knew it was useless but I figured why not try. Mom had made a rule: Once we were on the road, no stops allowed and if we had to pee, we stopped to pee and only to pee. She had to do this when I was younger because I would make excuse after excuse to stop. I had thought at the time that if I made moving too much trouble Mom would get fed up and concede and we wouldn't have to leave. Obviously it never worked.

"First of all, you know that's not happening, especially since this drive is so long. Second of all, you can take a break from that phone of yours anyway. You're glued to that thing all day. It'll do you some good to look at the real world." It bothered me that she was chastising me. Why did it matter if I was on my phone all the time?

She tucked a hair behind my ear and tried to reassure me, "It's not that bad, now I have a chance to talk with you. We don't spend enough time together."

"Yeah? And who's fault is that? Not mine, I'm home all day except for school. You're the one who's always working." I shrugged her hand away and pressed my forehead against the window.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she spoke honestly so I shifted back to look at her. "Listen, kiddo, I think this is it. I've never had such solid evidence. I don't think _anyone_ has ever had such solid evidence. I might even be able to _meet_ one of them. If I can see one, in person, this could be permanent!" I could see the confidence in her eyes. Mom has never lied to me, the thing that had me hesitating to have any hope were those keywords; I _think_ , this _could_ be, _maybe_ , _if_ …

"That doesn't mean anything, you know." I crossed my arms in defiance, "I'm sick of all the indefinite words. And what the heck are you talking about? What are they?"

She glanced at me then back to the road quickly. In that moment that she looked at me I caught a swirl of emotions. Excitement, severe genuinity, and even fear. In a quiet voice she said, "I know you're not going to believe me Julie, but there are vampires in Forks, Washington."

I stared at her for a moment then chucked, "Are there werewolves, too?" With a bitter taste in my mouth I asked her, "why can't you just find a normal job when we get there? You could at least let me finish my senior year without having to transfer schools again."

Mom massaged her middle and index finger against the middle of her forehead. It was something she did when she was upset. I have always supported my Mom and I never asked for much. I also felt bad for arguing with her about it but this was the last straw. Moving to the other side of the country was ridiculous. And to move across the country for a myth was even more ridiculous!

"Forks is really beautiful," she was still trying to turn this into something positive for me. I appreciated her efforts. It made me feel even worse for making this hard on her. Besides there wasn't much point in arguing with her. I was almost eighteen, almost an adult.

"Yeah… I guess it is, I saw some pictures online." I gave her a crooked smile and she grinned back at me. _Just one year_ , I told myself, _one year and I can live wherever I want and stay there_.

The rest of the ride there was extremely boring but we found ways to entertain ourselves. We always did. Together we sang along with a few songs on the radio, played slug bug until we had bruises on our shoulders, and pointed out things that caught our attention. I drew in my drawing pad for a while, ate my chips and sipped from my water bottle and eventually my Dr. Pepper. Mom must have forgotten about speed limits because she was pushing eighty mph while she drove. About half way there she had me drive so she could nap for a few hours. Thanks to the caffeine in my Dr. Pepper I didn't start to feel drowsy until after midnight. Close to six o'clock the next morning I pulled over to the shoulder of the highway and woke Mom up. Lazily we both switch spots so I could sleep and Mom could resume driving. Not long after we got back on the road I was out cold.

* * *

 **A/N: And there ya have it ladies and gents, Chapter One! Let me know what you thought, tell me about any errors I made and I'll go back and correct them as soon as I get the chance! Just remember though there's a difference between critique and just being mean. Anyways please remember to rate and review. I plan to have Chapter Two out sometimes in the next few weeks. Thanks you guys! Until next time.**


	2. Lost Woods

**Chapter Two: Lost Woods**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Julie Yang and her mother, Mai Yang. So far that's it. I might or might not add more. But I don't like to have a ton of OC's. I prefer to keep it to a minimum.**

 **A/N: Hello again! I have good news and bad news; the good news is that this was a very fast update! (Call me Captain Obvious) Less than a week I think lol bad news is I have the flu which is why I got to update so soon. Instead of being at work and school I've been stuck in bed with loads of tissue, NyQuil and me trusty laptop. Oh and if you guys like visuals I'm an artist too so I'll be drawing up the main character and her mother as well as a sketch of their home. Once it's finished I'll post links to it in my profile as well as in the A/Ns. Aside from that I would just like to thank you all for the reviews. Thank you for the advise about the paragraphs Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan (: Let me know if it's better this chapter. If anyone else thinks of anything I can fix to make it better let me know in the reviews. Again thanks you guys cx sorry for all the rambling I'll get on with it. Te presento Chapter Dos :D ENJOY 3**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Mom shook me awake. I peeked out from under the hood of the sweatshirt I had put on last night. It had felt like the temperature dropped below zero and it was barely September. Surrounded by trees that had red, orange and yellow leaves was an impressive house. It was two stories and the siding was pearl white with black shutters. The porch, which led to a wooden front door, had a cute little swing bench. To the left of the house, on the side of the garage, was a paved path that led to the backyard.

"Julie, stop day dreaming and start unpacking. I need to leave in about a half hour!" Mom urged. I shook my head at her silently, she was always in such a rush. I groaned as I forced myself to move. Once I was out of the SUV I stretched as far as I could. I heard my back and knees crack loudly, due to the uncomfortable sleeping arrangement I was in. It felt good to be up and moving around but that didn't mean I was completely awake.

I wiped away the sleep boogies from my eyes and groggily moved to the back of the Cadi and pulled out my giant navy suitcase. Mom was coming out of the house when I turned around to go in. She smiled at me so wide it almost looked painful. I gave her skeptical look as she stopped short in front of me.

"What..?" I asked suspiciously. She rolled her eyes at my tone and signaled for me to follow her. After she stuffed two more boxes into her arms she marched back towards our new home. Lazily, I grabbed the handle of my giant bag of electronics and did as instructed. Mom led me straight to the staircase.

"Wait here," she told me with her hand out in a 'stop' gesture. I nodded in affirmation and she disappeared up the stairs. While she was gone I investigated the first floor. The kitchen was to our right when we'd entered. Inside the walls were an off white sort of beige color and there was a C shaped island with four tall red bar stools. The counters were ebony marble with cherry wood cupboards. There was a double bowled sink with a window above it, a dishwasher, an electric stove, and a refrigerator. If I enjoyed cooking this kitchen would be a dream come true.

On the left had been a dining room that I knew we'd probably never use. Even so, it was pretty nice. The walls were a plain white, made to match anything. In the center of the room there was a long glass table with elegant steel chairs surrounding it. Underneath it was a black carpet with white rose patterns. A large window adorned with the same rose pattern curtains was facing the front yard.

Down the hall on the same side as the dining room was an amazing living room. A large flat screen was mounted on a light green painted wall closest to the back yard. There were two windows on either side of the television. They also had curtains except it was a geometric diamond pattern instead of rose. There were two black leather couches and a very comfortable looking recliner that matched the couches for seating. In the middle of it all there was a dark wooden coffee table with a soft coal colored rug underneath. Behind the couches was a gorgeous stone fireplace. It reached all the way up to the ceiling and even had a peculiar swirling design. I was starting to think this move might not be so bad after all.

Across the hall from the living room was a bathroom, it was average size. There was a shower bathtub to my left. Next to that there was a sink with a medicine cabinet as a mirror. The toilet was on the other side of the room across from the sink. It was a pretty plain bathroom.

At the very end of the hall way opposite the front door was a sliding glass back door. When I looked out side all I could see was trees. Yes, there was a yard but beyond that there was nothing but thick, dense trees. In the middle of the yard, which had the greenest grass I'd ever seen, was a bonfire. It'd be cool to hang out around if I ended up making a few friends. So far, if I'm being honest, I liked this place. Although I'm not going to admit it to Mom.

"Hey! What happened to waiting by the staircase for me?" Speak of the devil, I thought as Mom came up beside me.

"I don't remember agreeing to that," I said as I went and grabbed my suitcase back at the stairs. "Besides I was just checking the place out."

"Oh yeah? Well, what do you think so far?" She asked me with mischievous gleam in her eyes. Once again I gave her a look of skepticism. What was she up to?

I shrugged in response, "It's okay, I guess."

She crossed her arms and huffed at me, "Fine. Be that way. But you're gonna change your mind in a few minutes."

"And what makes you say that..?" I asked her curiously. Secretly, I already like this place and I wasn't sure what could get any better.

She grabbed my suitcase for me and started lugging it up the stairs, "I'm gonna show you!"

I followed her up and around the staircase where she led me to the end of the hall to the last door on the left. She had her hand on the knob but didn't turn it. She turned to me with excitement written all over her face.

"Out with it already!" I said with a giggle. "Are you trying to kill me with suspense or what?" I asked her jokingly.

"Okay okay, so anyway I'm gonna be working on the case everyday but it's all the way out in Seattle."

"Isn't Seattle like four hours from here?" I was confused now, why would Mom get a place here in Forks if she'd be working in Seattle?

"Exactly, meaning I'm gonna be staying in a hotel once in awhile instead of driving back here all the time. So I wouldn't always be sleeping here." I saw a flicker of sadness in her otherwise excited expression.

"Okay, so? I still don't get what you're trying to say." I can't say I was surprised, Mom always made work a priority, she was literally a workaholic. I understood why she'd stay in a hotel; it'd save gas, time, and money. What I didn't understand was what that had to the with whatever was behind the door she stood in front of.

"Since I'd rarely be using it I figured you could have the master bedroom," and with a flourish Mom finally pushed the door wide open. "Go on, put your things away. I'm gonna shower and then I gotta leave!" She gave me a quick hug before walking down the hall to what I assumed was the upstairs bathroom. "Oh and you better have your stuff outta the car before I'm done or you'll have to wait till I come home for whatever you don't bring inside!"

"Okay! I will!" I called back. I heard her start the shower so I figured I'd better get to it. But before I went to grab the rest of my stuff I had to take a look at the room. I stepped inside and my jaw almost hit the floor. It was absolutely gorgeous.

The carpeted floor was a dark shade of burgundy and it was so soft and plush under my toes. The walls were painted a light silvery color. A mirror that was as big as half the wall sat next to a mahogany wooden dresser. On the wall connected to the door way was another flat screen TV, already hooked up to a cable box. Across from where I stood was a king sized bed with an intricately stitched maroon bed set. There was also a computer desk slash drawing desk pushed into the corner wall of the room furthest from me. I noticed another door, leading to a walk in closet I hoped.

Unfortunately, I'd have to look at that later because I needed to hurry up and get all my stuff before Mom had to leave. As quickly as I could I ran downstairs and to the passenger side of the front to grab my road trip backpack. Then I grabbed one of the boxes marked 'JULIE'S. DON'T TOUCH' in black permanent marker. It took three short trips to get all my things into my bedroom. Just as I was plopping the last box onto my bed, which I found out was memory foam, I heard the shower shut off. _Just in time_ , I thought as I wiped a bead of sweat from my brow.

Now that I had everything inside I could take a look at this closet, or so that's what I thought it was. Turns out I got my own bathroom! This time my jaw _did_ drop. The floor tile was a shiny gold color and I swear it sparkled. Taking up almost half of the entire bathroom was a freaking jacuzzi! Of course it had a toilet and sink as well but I couldn't believe my eyes. Did Mom even know she was giving me a jacuzzi?! Cause if I were her I'd have kept this for myself.

"I'm leaving Julie!" I heard Mom call from downstairs.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

"There's money for food and whatever else you need on the kitchen counter!" She shouted before I heard the front door shut.

Not long after Mom had left I decided to make a run to the store. I still had no charger for my phone and I was hungry as thing I've had my license since I was sixteen, Mom paid for my driver's ed so that I could get what I needed freely instead of having to wait on her to find time to bring me. Which was a good idea for moments like this.

I snatched my wallet and dead phone from my road trip backpack and went downstairs. As she had said there was a stack of money on the kitchen counter. Just like back in Minnesota hanging on wall next to the front door were a set of car keys. I jiggled them in my hand wondering what kind of car Mom had for me in the garage. Probably something better than my old '06 Buick Lacrosse that I had before we moved here. Mom had sold it before we left, promising me a new one when we got here. I loved my old car but the poor thing had over 250k miles on it anyway.

I turned around and locked the front door before I went to the garage. I keyed in the same code as our old home for the garage door and it started to mechanically open itself. I twirled the keys around my finger as I waited for the door to reveal what kind of vehicle I'd be using now that I officially lived in Forks, WA.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting…. But it sure was not this.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooooooo what do you all think so far? What kind of cool car does Julie have? Let me know if the paragraphs were better this time round please (: Remember to Rate and Review! I hope it's not getting boring but I'm trying to take it slow because I normally have a habit of making my stories go way too fast. Anyway don't get to anxious she and Paul meet soon I promise. Thanks guys for reading, I'm gonna go eat some Chicken Noodle Soup now haha until next time my sweets!**


	3. Young and Beautiful

**Chapter Three: Young and Beautiful**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Julie Yang and her mother, Mai Yang. So far that's it. I might or might not add more. But I don't like to have a ton of OC's. I prefer to keep it to a minimum.**

 **A/N: Hellerrr lol how are you guys doing today? Well, I hope. If you're wondering I'm doing pretty gooooooood. Alright so I just wanna get this off my chest quick. I'm sorry for the late update. I was spending some time with a friend who I haven't seen in a long time so I haven't really had the chance to write until now. Anyhow I'll keep the a/n short today; I hope you guys like chapter 3. Please remember to R &R! It really does help, thanks guys (:**

* * *

My eyes must be deceiving me because there's no way this could be _my_ car. I was starting to feel like a princess. Mom must have gotten a big raise or something because normal kids didn't get master bedrooms. Normal kids didn't get a jaccuzzi in their own bathroom that was connected to their room. As far as I knew, normal kids didn't get brand freaking new 2016 Nissan Maximas. It was definitely something kids got that had _two_ parents with rich paying jobs. This was like a dream. Mom was totally starting to win me over on this move.

Excitement coursed through me and I couldn't help but flash into the car like some kid with extreme ADHD. I reversed out of the driveway and went flying down the road. I was speeding a little bit but I wasn't worried. At that moment I didn't have a care in the world! Mom was totally pulling this off. I remembered what she'd told me on our way here. She had said this could be it, that this could be permanent. I was starting to hope, for the first time in years, maybe I won't have to move again. Maybe I'd get a chance to make myself comfortable once again. Maybe I could even get a boyfriend. I giggled to myself, wouldn't that be crazy.

The last time I had a boyfriend was in the fourth grade when I was still too young to even understand what dating was. Guys have asked me out but I would always say no. What would have been the point in saying yes? It would never last because I always knew I'd have to move again. Eventually we did move again and again and again. I had come to terms with the fact that I probably wouldn't ever have a boyfriend until I could afford my own place. Don't get me wrong, I've gotten a little more than friendly with some people. Yes, I am still a virgin but I've definitely gotten to third base, if you know what I mean. Even though I'd never let myself get close emotionally, I'm still a teeager and and let's just say teenage hormones made me curious.

I felt myself getting warm as I recalled a few of the times I had "gotten curious". I rolled the windows all the way down so that I could feel the breeze flow through my hair and cool off a bit. The air was crisp and smelled like fresh rain, which I loved. My arms were covered with gooseflesh due to the cold temperature but I didn't care. I was happy just feeling my long locks whip behind me as I drove my new car to the nearest grocery store.

The car was amazing. The color was a smooth sparkling storm blue, my windows were tinted slightly darker than normal cars, and I found out it had a remote starter which had me internally squealing with joy. It'll always be nice and cozy by the time I get inside the car which was equally as gorgeous as the exterior. The seats were jet black leather. The dash was also jet black with a leather texture. Wood paneling out lined the radio, the edges and the steering wheel. My mom had totally won me over on this move. I silently sent her a ginormous thank you!

The grocery store wasn't bad either. It was a very simple, dinky little building on the Reservation. It was even called Grocery Store, I actually found it kind of adorable. I parked in the relatively empty lot and made my way inside. It looked a lot better in here than outside; very clean and organized. The deli had my mouth watering after the smell of pizza wafted into my nose. As if on cue my stomach growled at me. I decided to make this a fast trip so I could get home and eat.

I got myself a cart and made my way through the store grabbing the essential items. I found a charger for my phone first then went to get some food. I filled my cart with about ten pepperoni pizzas to last me throughout the week. I also added in some hamburger meat, tortillas, sour cream, lettuce, tomatoes, ortega sauce, and seasoning for tacos. Tacos are my favorite food and I proudly admit to being happily addicted to them. Same with chips, they're my favorite snack. I'm like Choji from Naruto, you'll never see me without a bag of chips to snack on. I dropped some Sunchips, Tostitos scoops and salsa to go with it into the cart.

I also wanted some Dr. Pepper but the genius who works here decided it should all go on the top shelf. Since I'm only five feet that's just a bit of a problem. I sighed in frustration and looked around to see if I could spot an employee. I had no luck, the aisle was empty except for me. I huffed in resentment. I made a silent wish that whoever was behind this atrocity of putting all the pop on the top fucking shelf gets a needle of karma in their ass.

I couldn't reach it on my own, there was no one around to assist me, and I was too much of a chicken to try and climb up there. I also knew that I would look completely ridiculous if I so much as attempted scaling this stupidly tall shelf. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ I thought to myself angrily. I stared at the Dr. Pepper as if I could will it down and into my cart. Futilely I stretched as far as I could. As expected I didn't even get close.

Suddenly, as if my prayers had been answered, I huge pair of perfectly tanned arms grabbed the Dr. Pepper and tossed it into my cart. I turned to the look at whoever my angel was that God had sent to do my bidding. I looked up, and up…. And up. His face was beautiful. Literally beautiful. Most men are sexy, hot, or handsome. This man was better than that. He had pitch black hair that looked softer than a chinchillas fur. His face was clear of acne with a button nose and full attractive lips. He had a cute little dimple in his chin and his eyes were innocent and kind.

"Thank you," I said as I smiled up at him with oogly eyes.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "No problem, really."

"Still, if it weren't for you I'd probably be going home without Dr. Pepper today. Which would be tragic, trust me." I laughed with him as I started walking towards the front of the store.

"Um, my name is Embry. I haven't seen you around here before," I looked at him with confusion and he elaborated, "It's a really small town, everybody knows everybody."

I nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I just moved here. I'm Julie."

"Nice to meet you, so how you liking the area?" Oh I liked the area, I snickered in my head as I checked him out while he grabbed a big sack of water bottles under where all the soda was. His muscles flexed and I had to finally look away. I was afraid I'd start drooling if I continued to admire his obviously chiseled from. Why even bother with a shirt if you wear it two times smaller?

"Do you know anyone yet?," He smiled warmly at me snapping me out of my trance.

I realized I still hadn't answered his first question and I mentally slapped myself for looking like such a dufus, "Erm it's nice so far, pretty wet but it's already growing on me." I cleared my throat, "And other than you, nope, don't know anyone yet."

"Well a few of my buddies are outside, actually they're waiting for me, I could introduce you." He smiled wider showing me straight white teeth. God is this guy serious? He's nice AND cute! I couldn't help but concede.

He chatted with me as I went through the checkout. We got to know the basics about each other. I explained to him that because my mom bought a house literally on the border of Forks and La Push that I got to pick which school I wanted to go to. He convinced me to enroll at La Push High. He also told me that was where he and his friends attended school. At least now I'd know someone when I started on Monday.

After the cashier got all my stuff bagged up I paid the total. I turned around to grab the bags but found Embry holding all of them on one arm.

"So where's your car?" He asked me.

"Oh! You don't have to do that." I reached out to at least carry one but he pulled away.

He started off to the exit, "Like I said it's no problem, really!"

I supposed I had no choice so I jogged to catch up to him. "My car is over there, goofball!" I chuckled as he continued walking the opposite direction.

"I'm introducing you to my friends remember?" He shouted back at me.

Oh right. I completely forgot. I shook my head and followed him over to an old Volkswagen Rabbit. Three large men, similarly resembling Embry, stepped out of the vehicle. I couldn't help but wonder how in the hell they all fit in there.

"Who's the chick?" I looked at the one who had spoken. If I thought Embry was hot I was wrong. This man put Embry to shame. I swear, I felt my heart skip a beat. He was tall, taller than all of his friends. He had a straight nose and his lips, my god, they were absolute perfection. He had a strong defined body, and his arms were to die for. I looked up at him only to find he was checking me out as well. I watched his eyes travel up my legs, hover around my waist, and finally our eyes met.

There was no other way to describe that moment than as magical. I felt my face heat up and my palms broke out in a sweat. I promise you there was electricity zapping between us. I smiled widely and I didn't even know why. Very slightly, I noticed him smile back. For a reason I could not explain, even if my life depended on it, I could sense that we were already connected. I didn't know anything about him, not even his name. At the same time I felt as if I'd known him since birth. I had no emotional attachment to this random person but he made me feel like his secret lover. I knew that never in my life had I ever seen him anywhere and yet I still recognized him. It was an experience I'd never forget. _Was this love at first sight?_ I thought to myself.

Embry coughed, breaking the awkward silence that had overcome us all, "So, um, guys this is Julie."

I waved as a greeting, " Hi." Why was I being so shy? I'm never shy, I'm normally so confident. What was wrong with me?

"Julie," Embry spoke up, once again snapping me out of a trance, "this is Jacob, Quil, and Paul. He pointed to each person individually. Quil and Jacob both greeted me in return, Paul said nothing. I looked at Paul, oddly mesmerised by such a plain name.

Finally Paul spoke up, "Let's go," he said causing me extreme disappointment.

"Don't be such an ass," Quil said with a playful punch to Paul's shoulder.

Paul gave Quil a look of warning, "NOW!" He shouted so loud it made me jump back in surprise.

"Okay, okay," said Jacob, who I assumed must be the driver, surrendered.

"I'm so sorry," Embry apologized, "Paul is a dick, but normally he's less of a dick."

I laughed it off for Embry's sake, "It's all good, I have to head home anyway."

He nodded and then surprised me with a friendly hug. I patted him on the back stiffly. La Push was so informal, I just wasn't used to it. People back in Minnesota normally acted cold and frigid like the weather. Embry passed me my groceries before he had to leave.

"See ya around Julie!" Embry waved as he hopped into the passenger seat.

"BYYYEEEEE JUUUULIEE!" I heard, who I think was Quil, scream from somewhere inside the car.

I laughed at them as I watched them speed off. I said my goodbyes to myself and waved at them. By far, this was the most unusual day of my entire life.

I made my way back to my own vehicle, which I still had an overbearing buzz of elation at the sight of it. I grinned from ear to ear as I opened the trunk. There was an astonishing amount of space in the back. I put my shit away and quickly got into the driver's seat.

After such an eventful time at such an uneventful place I had a weird sort of adrenaline coursing through my veins. I couldn't stop thinking about the boy with those hard, intense eyes. Paul, that was his name. I repeated it aloud a few times. Testing it out on my tongue. It sent shivers down my spine. I was almost turned on just by saying, no thinking, his name. I shook myself out of the weird mood I was in. This was so unlike me.

My drive home was quiet. I left the radio off, the windows were rolled up, and even the heat was off. _Complete silence._ After a few minutes I started to feel my anxiety creeping in, now it was too quiet. In an attempt to calm myself I turned the music on and blasted the heat.

When I finally arrived to my new home it must have been three hundred degrees in my car. No lie, I was actually sweating when I got out of the sedan. I parked the Nissan in the garage and went inside. I loaded all of my groceries onto my arms so that's it'd be a one way trip from car to inside. I shut and locked the garage door behind me.

I went straight for the kitchen. I preheated the oven and put away all the things I bought as I waited for the oven to heat. It took a short ten minutes before I was able to pop in a pizza. It took another ten minutes for the pizza to finish cooking and half that time for it to finally cool off. Lastly, it took me like three minutes to eat the whole thing to myself.

After I got some food in my stomach I went upstairs. I walked through my bedroom to my bathroom which was still incredible. I started up a bath and poured a lot more than the instructed amount of lavender bath soap into the jacuzzi. I slowly lowered myself into the tub, sitting directly in front of one of the jets. It gave me a wonderful back massage that allowed me to relax immensely. I moaned at how great it felt for high pressured water to work out all the knots in my back.

I spent a good two hours in the bath. The only reason I decided to get out was because it was already nine o'clock when I checked the time. I briskly washed and shaved myself before I exited the whirlpool of water. I put my hair up in a towel and spent the rest of my night naked. I hated wearing cloths. They were all uncomfortable, no matter how loose or tight or soft or anything. Naked was the most pleasant attire.

I played some video games on my PC; some League, Sims, and Gaia Online. I even allowed myself a few hours of Outlast since it was the weekend. As expected, by the time I did shut of my computer Mom wasn't home. I shook my hair out of the towel and deemed it time for bed around midnight.

The sheets on the colossal bed I had were just as warm as they looked. I sighed in delight as I tucked myself in. Mom had doubtlessly won me over. I liked La Push. Specifically I liked Paul, who was in La Push. Paul who was sexy and strong and the precise definition of eye candy. Paul, who I dreamed of that night. As well as peculiar gray wolf with a white under coat on his chin and belly.

* * *

 **A/N: So there he is! The sexiest wolf of the pack! I think the way they met was very in character but I want to know what YOU guys think, so please rate and review! WARNING: THERE WILL BE VERY LITTLE FLUFF IN THIS STORY. I just don't associate Paul with cutesyness. If you like sweet and cute and fluff you should stop reading this and wait for me to write the Embry love story I'm planning next. To me, Paul is an asshole, in a ridiculously hot way, so he and my OC are going to have a love hate relationship. I hope that's not too much of a spoiler but I also don't want to waste anyone's time… Also I wrote this chapter while I was drunk and watching the League of Legends 2016 Championship. That means if this chapter sucks I might be rewriting it but drunk me thinks it's awesome. We'll just have to see what sober me thinks of it. Ooookaaayyy guys, until next time! I wanna get back to my version of football. LATER TASTERS! 3 LOVE YOU GUYS. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE! BA-BYEEEEEEE.**


	4. Heathens

**Chapter Four: Heathens**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Julie Yang and her mother, Mai Yang. So far that's it. I might or might not add more. But I don't like to have a ton of OC's. I prefer to keep it to a minimum.**

 **A/N: Helloooooooo my pretties hehehehehehehe HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Just out of curiousity what are you all dressing up as? My boyfriend and I are going out bowling as Shaggy and Velma from Scooby Doo lmao but ANYWAY I know you all probably hate me for taking forever to update and I wish I had an excuse but in complete honesty I was just being really freaking lazy ;-; forgive me? Please… lol okay how bout we make a deal? I make this chapter nice and juicy and you guys can love me again lol jk okay okay I'll stop rambling…. Onward with Chapter Four~!**

 **P.S. ! Oh and I don't know if you guys like to listen to music while reading like I do but if you do you should listen to Hatefuck by Cruel Youth. It sets the mood for this chapter perfectly. It was actually the song I listened to whilst writing haha**

* * *

An ear splitting howl startled me from my slumber. I was sweating bullets even though I was stark naked with no blankets covering me. I must have kicked them all off in my sleep. Speaking of sleep, I must be lacking because it was still dark outside and I'm pretty sure I didn't pass out until around midnight.

I sat up in bed and grabbed my phone from my bedside table. The time read 3:46 a.m. Ugh seriously?! Not even four hours of decent sleep….. I grumbled to myself and felt my way to the bathroom.

I flicked on the light and immediately regretted it. "My retinas!" I exclaimed in exaggeration. After my eyes adjusted to the light I sleepily waddled over to the toilet. Once I was done with my business there I washed my hands and splashed some cool water on my face. I sighed hoping I could still fall back to sleep. Normally once I'm awake, I stay awake. Rarely am I able to pass out again once I leave my bed.

I shut the light off on my way out of the bathroom, then shuffled over to my bed and flopped onto the memory foam mattress. I pulled the covers over me but that was too hot so I threw them off. Not even five minutes later I was too chilly so I pulled the sheet over my body but left the comforter off with one leg sticking out. There we go now that my body was at a nice temperature I could relax.

Or not… Laying on my back was too stiff. I rolled onto my right side then my left. I _still_ wasn't appropriately cozy so I lay on my stomach with one leg straight and the other bent and uncovered. Similar to the position my legs were in I had one arm stretched out under me with the other bent and my hand under the pillow supporting my head. I hummed in satisfaction and closed my eyes.

I was almost asleep when I heard a light _tink_. At first I wasn't sure it was even something worth moving for. _Probably just a squirrel or a branch tapping against the window,_ I nodded to myself, _that must be it._ Unfortunately, after the fourth time, I got irritated and rolled out of bed to investigate. I looked out my window but there were no cute and furry rodents in sight nor was there any wind to blow at the trees.

Suddenly there was a tiny grey stone _tinking_ against the window right in front of my face. I looked down at where it had come from and saw a figure standing in the dark below my window. It stepped out into the light and I recognized the man as Paul. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. For a moment there I thought there was a creepy murder dude here to kidnap me. I could thank my undying fixation on horror movies for that. After my heart calmed down I opened the window and stuck my head out and waved.

"What are you doing here?!" I whisper shouted.

"I- You- Uhmm…" He stuttered, his face growing a darker red by the moment. It probably took me an entire two or three minutes to realize I was still topless… and bottomless. Just clothingless! After I fully comprehended this I sucked in a big breath and screamed as I rushed back into my room. I threw on a T-Shirt about four sizes too big as I felt my face burning with relentless embarrassment. I'm gonna die, I silently confessed. I started to wish that there actually was a murderer outside to end my suffering right now…

I hadn't really unpacked yet and therefore I couldn't find any pants to wear. I opened a couple boxes and dug around for some sweat pants, shorts, anything for my lower half. I ended up empty handed, just my luck. I growled in frustration as I looked around my room in panic. I spotted my dirty jeans from yesterday but they were still wet because I had left them on the floor when I had taken a bath. Fuck it, I threw my hands in the air and went back to the window.

"The fuck do you want Paul? Why are you at my window after spazzing out earlier?" I yelled at him. I no longer cared if anyone heard me. Everyone in the neighborhood was probably already awake from my mental breakdown not even ten minutes ago.

"I didn't spaz out!" He shouted back in defense. I crossed my arms but didn't respond. He growled and raked his hand through his cropped hair in irritation. He mumbled something that I didn't catch.

"What? Speak up!"

"I wanted to see you!" I swear I thought I felt my eyebrows raise all the way to my hairline. He wanted to see me? I mean I met the guy for barely two seconds but at the same time the thought of him needing me made my tummy tighten up.

"So can I come in..?" He gave me crooked smile that told me he somehow knew I was going to say yes.

"I'll be down in a moment. Meet me at the front door." I was about to duck back inside but he stopped me.

"I got this, don't worry." I stared at him in bewilderment for a moment. What exactly do you got? Before I could form the question out loud Paul was scaling the tree near my window. Not much longer after that he was squeezing himself through the window.

I closed my mouth before he was completely inside my room. He didn't need to know I was impressed. I scoffed at him when he gave me that smirk again, "So you're a freak of nature who can climb two story trees. Big deal."

He retaliated with, "Damn girl, playing hard to get I see," he paused and lowered his eyes to my chest, "...or maybe not." He chuckled as I slapped him repeatedly on his chest after reminding him he was a jerk a few times.

He grabbed my wrists, halting my abuse. I looked up at him with fury in my eyes. It was impossible not to watch him lick his lips before he told me I looked sexy when I was pissed. At this point so many emotions were swirling inside me I was dizzy. Physically I could feel myself getting hot, specifically between my thighs.

Paul looked at me with intense eyes as he slowly lowered his lips towards mine. Lightning struck between us and we kissed each other feverishly. I moved my hands from my chest into his hair and tugged at it. He growled under his breath in an incredibly sexy manner making my panties a bit wet.

I hopped in the air and wrapped my legs around him. His large strong hands caught me, squeezing my ass. I ground my hips against his, feeling his large bulge rub against my inner thigh. I bit my lip to stop the moan from escaping my lips.

"Do you want a safe word?" He looked at me smugly. I shook my head and his smile turned into a grin. The next thing I know he was literally throwing me onto my bed. I squealed in surprise but couldn't help enjoying myself. I felt like I was about to be reenacting a scene from 50 Shades of Grey.

He crawled on top of me and just as I started to unbutton his pants he started singing. I looked up at him in utter confusion. What the hell was going on? Wait a second I knew that song. Why the hell is he singing Heathens by Twenty One Pilots?!

"Paul! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He completely ignored me and just kept singing the chorus over and over.

I snapped awake with a start. When I grasped the fact that that had only been a dream I was flooded with both relief and desire. Never in my entire life had I felt so horny, not even when I was doing the real thing, in real life.

Heathens by Twenty Pilots started screaming at me snapping me out of my daze. I looked to where all the noise was coming from and saw my mom's face on the call screen. In an instant everything made sense. Paul wasn't actually singing in my wet dreams. It was my stupid ringtone waking me up.

I groaned as I rolled over and shoved my head under my pillow. _Why Mom? Why did you have to call at the best part!?_ I mutely cursed her for ruining such a perfect moment. At least I woke up to daylight instead of the middle of the night like in my dream.

Finally my phone stopped ringing but I didn't even have time to breathe before it started back up. The pillow I had covering my head was doing a terrible job of muffling the sound. With my head still stuffed under the pillow I blindly reached for my phone. Upon retrieving it I grudgingly answered my mother's call.

"What?!" I snapped dragging out the a so it was actually more of a whaaaaaaaaaaaaat.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" She snapped back.

To myself I said Paul, to Mom I said, "I just woke up, you know I'm not a morning person."

"Julie!" Mom said with her scolding voice, "it's after noon!"

"Wait… really?" I pulled the phone away from my face and looked at the upper right corner of my screen. Almost one o'clock. Holy shit.

I placed the phone back to my ear, "So what do want?"

She snorted, "Rude. But anyway I was calling to ask which school you want to go to. It's Sunday so we need to get you enrolled somewhere. And yes you will get money for supplies and I'll be prepaying your lunches."

"Ugh do we have to do it today?" I whined.

"Yes, now I'm a half hour away. You better be ready by the time I get home." And with that she hung up leaving me with barely any time to get ready for public eyes. Sometimes I wonder if my Mom is even a regular human with how fast she can get literally anything done.

The good news is I am my mother's daughter and with a stroke of luck I inherited her superhuman speed. In a flash I had my teeth and hair brushed. I decided not to shower since I took a bath last night. I end up using majority of my remaining time dumping all my cloths on the floor in search of an outfit. I finally found one and dressed myself quickly then did my make up in record time.

The front door banged open and Mom yelled for me to get downstairs. _Just in the nick of time,_ I thought. I smiled at my reflection with pride. I did a damn good job for the time crunch I had.

"JULIE! Let's go!" My mom can be such a pain in the ass.

I grabbed my over the shoulder bag and raced down the stairs. I spotted Mom waiting by the door impatiently. "You can't wait two seconds? Jeez ma."

She rolled her eyes at me and hustled me out the door. She verified that I had my key before she locked the door. She gestured towards something on the ground.

"Are we driving together or separate?" I asked as I picked the manila folder that she must have dropped.

"I have to go straight back to Seattle after we get you enrolled. I'm sorry I don't have time to go school shopping with you sweetheart."

"Of course you don't have time," I said under my breath. Louder I clarified, "So separate?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll give you some extra money so you can get yourself a couple nice new outfits too!"

I shook my head in disappointment. I can't say I'm surprised but it still sucks. Any other kid would probably love to have my life. No parental vision, a house to myself, money whenever I want, no questions asked. I didn't care about that crap though. I mean it's nice and all but sometimes I just really wish I could have nice dinners with my mom or spend quality time shopping with her. I would take that any day. Even if it came with rules and expectations.

"So what school did you decide on? La Push or Forks?" She asked me casually.

Yesterday I was sure I'd choose La Push but now after that dream I had I wasn't sure if I'd be able to look Paul in the eyes. Maybe I should just go to Forks and I could still hang with Jacob and Seth after school. If I choose Forks I won't know anyone at all. If I choose La Push I'd have to face the man of my wet dreams.

I honestly couldn't decide what the fuck to do!

* * *

 **A/N: Okay dokey there is the very late chapter four. What school will she choose? If she goes to La Push how will things go between she and Paul? If she chooses Forks will she befriend Bella and the Cullens? Again I apologize you guys. I hope the beginning made up for the time lost hehe anyway please R &R. I love your feed back. Oh and Twin58 just so you know I have a plan for that Mustang you wanted Julie to have. It may take a while but if you keep reading your wish will be granted. Alriiiight love you guys so much~ keep the reviews coming they really do motivate me. **


	5. Living Dead Girl

**Chapter Five: Living Dead Girl**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Julie Yang and her mother, Mai Yang. So far that's it. I might or might not add more. But I don't like to have a ton of OC's. I prefer to keep it to a minimum.**

 **A/N: Alright I know you guys are probably gonna hate me for the school Julie decides to go to but it's for the best! You'll see what that means in the near future. Also just a heads up; I'll be starting a Jacob love story, too. And just one more heads-up I haven't read the books in years but I've seen the movies alot so a few not as important characters that may be in the books but not the movies might be a little OOC. So go ahead and check that JacobXOC story out! Incase you guys are wondering I plan on having an OC love story for all of the wolves who don't already have imprints (except Jacob). And all of their stories will be linked. Please Rate and Review, I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying it so far. Okay that's all I really have to tell you guys right now. Adios~!**

* * *

I typed the address of my soon-to-be new school into Google Maps. Once I got that loaded up I connected my phone to the bluetooth station in my car then opened the YouTube Red app and selected my 'all' playlist. The introduction to Insane by Vaski blasted through the speakers as I pulled out of the driveway and onto the dirt road. I checked my rearview mirror to see if Mom was following me. I wasn't surprised to find her riding my bumper.

I chuckled under my breath. It's funny that she always thinks driving directly behind me will make a difference. No matter what she does I'm always gonna fuck with her and try to lose her. Good thing I decided which school to go to before we got on the road. If I hadn't she could end up hours late which I suppose wouldn't matter to me. What's the worst that could happen? I don't get signed up for school today? Ha!

I took my eyes off the road for a moment to look at the gps. It instructed me to take a right in 2.2 miles. Next it said to take a left on some weird road that I couldn't pronounce the name of. One more right after that and I would be arriving at my destination.

I smirked at my mother in the rearview mirror and then took a right turn so sharp my tires squiled. After I straighten out the wheel I looked behind me. To my surprise she was still there, I could see her silhouette throwing me the finger. She must have seen my last move coming or maybe she was just getting better at tailing me. Either way she won't be in the reflection of my mirror much longer.

Up ahead was a perfect opening; a gap between two cars just large enough for me to make my left. Mom wouldn't be able to follow me no matter how hard she tried. The only way to make that turn fast enough would be to risk crashing and I know my mom would rather be late then crash the Caddi.

I laughed my best villainous chortle as I rounded the corner, my back end tires once again screeching against the pavement. I was satisfied to see my mother stuck in traffic behind me. I pumped my arm in the air victoriously as I took the next right before she could get back on my trail. Just to make sure she wouldn't be able to follow me I took the immediate left just in case she had seen me go right a few moments ago. The gps rerouted a couple seconds later and I simply went the way it said to from there.

About five minutes later I pulled into the Forks High School parking lot. I found a spot as close to the entrance as I could get and parked. I turned off my vehicle and connected my keys to the lanyard around my neck and shouldered my bag.I let the song I was currently listening to end before I hopped out of my nice warm car and was hit by the frigid air of November. I crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to stay warm as I headed towards the steps leading up to a pair of double doors.

As I made my way up the stairs I couldn't help but admire the size of the red brick building. I mean it wasn't a huge school or anything but it was way bigger than the last one I went to. Back in Minnesota I was in a junior class of only 70 or so students. To me this place was a bit intimidating. ' _Nothing Julie Yang can't handle, though,_ I thought to myself in reassurance.

I pushed open one of the doors and went inside before I started stressing over something inevitable. I spotted a sign on the wall that said Office with an arrow underneath it pointing one way. I used that and one other identical one down the hall to make my way to an old secretary with a fat nose and tiny glasses.

Upon my arrival she looked up at me with beady eyes. Her voice was high pitched and nasally when she asked me, "Where's your mother, young lady!?"

"I don't know but what I can tell you is there's a stick in here." I responded with a glare.

"Up yo-" I was gonna say "up your ass" but my mother rudely interrupted me, almost yelling: "I'm right here!"

I snickered when the old bat eyed me suspiciously. I could tell she was deciding on whether or not to say something else to me. After a few moments of silence I opened my mouth to finish my sentence but Mom beat me to the punch, "We're here to see the principal."

The secretary picked up the phone and dialed a number. Once she began speaking Mom turned to me and whisper shouted, "Are you trying to get yourself suspended before you even start?!"

"Oh calm down," I replied with my voice at a regular octave, "I can always catch up. When have I ever brought you a report card card with bad grades?"

"Principal Milbourne will see you shortly." Announced the shriveling woman behind the desk as she slammed the phone on the receiver.

Mom huffed but didn't argue with me. I furrowed my brows as she went and took a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting area. What kind of mother didn't care if her kid got suspended? I don't know why I try anymore. Her main focus is always going to be work and I know I should just accept it. But as the principal called us back into his office I had a feeling that, for some reason, I never would accept it.

I sighed as Mom and I got up and migrated into the little room. We all took our seats and the man took out a folder. He opened it up and began a conversation with my mother; telling her which papers to sign, which sports were available, and blah blah blah. I grabbed my phone and played Dragon City while they got through all the boring stuff.

A had just finished defeating an enemy in the Tournament when Mom brought my attention back to the task at hand. She slid a couple papers with a pen towards me.

"What are these for?" I asked, sitting up in my chair.

"Your schedule. You and Mr. Milbourne are going to have to finish up, I have to head back to Seattle."

"What? Why?" I whined.

Mom sighed and started to explain about some stupid vampire thing for her stupid job but I didn't want to hear it. "Don't you have to like sign papers or whatever?" I asked shoving the papers back at her. She pushed them back to my side of the table and told me all that was left was picking which classes I was going to be taking.

I sighed in defeat. I had thought she would at least stay for the whole meeting, but no. She had to get back to searching for things that don't even exist! I watched her pick up her purse and leave the room taking any good mood I had with her.

For the rest of the meeting I was grouchy and I didn't bother to hide it. By the time I was leaving his office Principal Milbourne was red faced with frustration. I'd been so difficult that what should have taken no more than fifteen minutes took close to an hour. We did, at the end of the day, get my courses in place.

For my first four classes I had the basics; Algebra II, Chemistry, History, and Creative Writing. Lunch was at one o'clock due to the fact that I am now a senior and the highest grade eats last. I wasn't too upset about it though because we got to have open lunch. At the end of the day I just had two more classes. Study Hall was after Ceramics but I would probably just get a pass to go back to ceramics if the Study Hall teacher is cool. All in all I was okay with my schedule. It sucks that I have math first thing in the morning but at least I could end the day with one of my favorite things: art. So maybe Forks high won't be that bad. And even if it is I can always convince Mom to transfer me to the high school on the reservation.

I'm going to make an effort here though. So far I like this place and I'll be 18 at the end of this school year. If Mom doesn't pick us up and move again before then I can just get my own apartment here in this cute little town. No more moving unless I wanted to. I could make a stable life with a steady job and go to college somewhere near by.

While I was day dreaming I wasn't watching where I was walking. I ended up accidentally bumping into someone on my way out of the school. We both fell to the ground, our things clattering all over.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" a female voice snapped.

I looked at the owner only to find a girl with really gorgeous green eyes peeking out from under long black bangs. She would probably be totally gorgeous if she took care of herself. There were bags under her eyes and her skin was very blotchy. She was thin and smelled funny but in a good way. This girl looked like a freaking zombie. She sniffled and started picking up her things. I did the same.

I gathered the big stuff first; my notebooks and binders then started picking up the smaller items. I reached out to pick up one of my pencils but there was something laying next to it. This little plastic baggy with what looked to be oregano in it. Instead I picked that up, I knew I shouldn't have but I was curious. And you know what they always say: curiosity killed the cat!

Next thing I knew the mystery girl was shoving me backwards and slapping the the little bag out of my hand. "That's my shit!" She shouted as she scrambled for it across the concrete.

"Hey chill," I said putting both hands in the air as a surrender, "I wasn't gonna take it I was just trying to figure out what it is."

She gave me a weird look as if I were a total idiot then she mumbled something and continued grabbing the rest of her stuff. I tried to stop her but now she was ignoring me. In order to get her attention I snatched the first thing I saw that was hers. Or I assumed it was hers because it wasn't mine.

I would say my plan had worked as she was reaching for the metal cigarette looking object in my hand. She growled at me when I pulled it out of her reach. "I'll make you a deal," I spoke slowly and to make sure she was listening I waited for her to nod her head before I continued, "if you tell me what that is, I'll give this thing back."

She snorted at me, "So you're bribing me with something that already belongs to me?"

I thought for a moment and realized she was right, "Yes," I answered, "yes. I am."

She smiled, "You're funny, you remind me of… well, me."

I smiled back, "you remind me of Mandy Milkovich."

She gasped, "from Shameless, on Netflix?"

"Yes! Do you watch it?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I love that show!" She practically screamed.

"Oh my god! Me too!" I replied.

"Well I'm surprised you don't know what this is even though you watch Shameless." She waggled the green stuff in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned with what I'm sure was a ridiculous facial expression.

"It's just for cooking," she responded after chuckling at the look I gave her.

"Really?" I asked her skeptically. I don't think someone would make that big of a deal over spices.

"No, dufus, it's pot." She said with a deadpan face.

"What? Like drugs?!" I looked at the item in her hand incredulously.

"Loud enough?" She glared at me. "Yes, like drugs, and if you snitch I'll fucking kill you. Got it?"

I laughed, "You won't kill me."

"You're right, but I will beat the shit out of you." She threatened.

"Don't worry," I soothed her. "I'm not gonna tell."

I handed her the fake metal cig and she put it away with the marijuana. We both stood up after retrieving all of our belongings from the ground.

"So anyway, I'm Julie." I held out my hand.

"I'm Mandi." She shook my outstretched hand.

"Was that sarcastic?" It was hard to tell if this girl was joking or serious.

"No, my name is actually Mandi. Spelled with an 'i' instead of a 'y' though." She corrected me.

"Are you like a clone or something?"I said jokingly.

"Maybe." And once again I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Well I have to go.." I said after looking at the time on my phone. It was nearing four in the afternoon and I was starting to get hungry for some dinner.

"Okay. See you." Mandi who looks like Mandy waved at me.

"Bye." I waved back as she went inside and I went to my car.

 _I think I just made a friend,_ I thought to myself with a smile on my face as I left the Forks High School parking lot. In a very spectacular way that girl had brightened my shitty day. As I drove to the nearest mall, which was all the way out in Port Angeles, I thought about Mandi. I wondered why she had weed. Was she an addict? If so, why? I wondered if I could help her get sober. I wondered if she would even want to get sober. She seemed really cool. I mean, yeah, she was very blunt and sarcastic but in a cool way. I wouldn't wanna watch someone who is my friend destroy themselves.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I shopped for a new outfit for school tomorrow. Mom had given me a little more than two hundred bucks so I didn't even bother checking the price tags. I tried on a few different things in the rooms provided but so far I didn't like anything enough to take it to check out. Eventually I got bored and decided just to get some merch off the internet at home.

Once I got back to my place I twisted the temperature gauge on the oven to 350 degrees and turned on my laptop. I looked through some of the things they had on amazon while I waiting for the oven to preheat. Once that was done I popped in a pizza and went back to my computer. I found a pretty cool T-Shirt that said Markiplier with pixelated red letters and added that to my shopping cart. I found a badass tie dye hoodie on a website called . I went back to my amazon tab and found a simple pair of light blue skinny jeans. I proceeded to check out on both sites and bought all three items with my card.

Once the pizza was finished cooking I took it out of the oven and carried it into the living room. While I waited for it to cool I turned on the TV and opened Netflix from the app bar. I clicked on continue watching Shameless and sprawled across the couch.

I pulled the coffee table closer to me so I could still eat my food without having to sit up. I knew how lazy I was being but I didn't care. I was in the house alone, it's not like anyone would catch me being such a fatty. So to make myself more comfortable I kicked off my pants and threw my bra in some random corner of the room when I got up to throw away my pizza crusts and the cardboard circle. I spent the rest of my night watching Netflix and playing video games.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. There is something I wanted to tell you guys but I can't remember what it was. Oh well I'll remember it eventually. Maybe. I don't know. If I do recall I'll just tell you all whatever it was next chapter. OKAY anywho what did you all think? How do you guys feel about my new OC? Do any of you watch Shameless as well? If not and you like Netflix binging like me you should check it out. I'm gonna go start this Jacob love story tho you guys. See ya later my lovies!**


	6. Wonderland

**Chapter Six: Wonderland**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Julie Yang and her mother, Mai Yang. So far that's it. I might or might not add more. But I don't like to have a ton of OC's. I prefer to keep it to a minimum.**

 **A/N: Okay so I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad new but… unfortunately… it's gonna be a while again. My finals for college are coming up, it's the holidays and I'm planning on going on vacation soon too. It might be like a month+ before Chapter Seven comes out. NOW even though it's highly likely that I won't have time, I will still try and write for you guys if I do, by any chance, get an opportunity. Welp, that's all for now. Here's Chapter Six. Enjoy and happy holidays everyone! (:**

* * *

Like an idiot I had forgotten to set an alarm to wake myself up for my first day of school at Forks High. Therefore I was running late. And when I say late, I mean I didn't even have time to brush my teeth or do my make up. All I had time for was getting dressed in a cute pair of black and white striped leggings and my Harley Quinn T-Shirt. I zipped up my Suicide Squad sweat jacket to keep warm and put on some quick mascara so that I at least looked decent… ish. By the time I went running out of the front door school was already starting. I'm not gonna lie I pushed the speed limit all the way there.

I was already about five minutes late to my first class when I arrived in the parking lot. I ended up parking like a moron but I didn't have the time to straighten my car out so I said, "fuck it!". I hopped out and booked it all the way up the stairs and through the double doors. I didn't realize I had forgotten my schedule at home until after I was standing in the middle of the empty halls looking around like a dumb ass. I groaned in aggravation because now my only option was to go get a new one printed out at the office. Where the evil secretary was.

I grudgingly made my way there, speed walking the whole way. When I walked through the open door of the main office the secretary eyed me suspiciously. She cleared her throat then asked, "Why aren't you in class missy?"

I scowled and replied, "I don't have my schedule so I don't know where I'm supposed to go."

"Mhmm," She she rolled away from her breakfast of nasty looking oatmeal and turned on her computer. "I'll print you out one extra one but that's it!" She said with a snarky attitude. "If you lose this one, then you're on your own."

I rolled my eyes and waited impatiently for her to get me my schedule. It printed a couple minutes later and she held it out to me over the counter. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood this morning."

I raised my eyebrows and laughed, "this is you in a good mood?"

She narrowed her tiny eyes, "What are you saying?"

I shrugged and replied, "Oh nothing, well I should get to class. See ya!" I rushed out of there and looked at my schedule. Alright so first hour was in Room 227 on the opposite end of the building. Just great. I jogged to class and quietly snuck into the classroom. All the students were quietly filling out some kind of standardized test. I walked over to the middle aged female teacher who was busy on her computer.

I cleared my throat, "I'm a new student, Julie Yang."

"Ah yes," she picked up a sheet of blank paper and a test with my name printed on it. "Here you go. This isn't graded, it's just to see what you do and don't already know but you should still complete it to the best of your ability."

I nodded and she pointed to the back of the room and told me to have a seat. I did as I was told and spent the rest of that class flying through the assessment with ease. Math came to me like second nature but it was boring so it was one of my least favorite subject. Math wasn't as bad as History because I wasn't even good at that subject. I always managed to pass still. Chemistry and Creative writing were okay. After I finished those four morning classes I rushed to the cafeteria. I was starving! Being late had made me forget not only my schedule but I'd forgotten my chips to snack on as well.

I went through the lunch line and grabbed an apple, two pieces of pizza even though I had to pay extra for the second slice, a Dr. Pepper which also costs extra, and last but not least a bunch of the free fruits from the 'Healthy Snack' bar. I ate some grapes as I searched around for a place to sit. I spotted a dark haired girl sitting by herself. She was slouching over Scooby Doo book and she looked familiar... I walked around the table to see her face and recognized her as Mandi.

"Hey," I said grabbing her attention, "mind if I sit?"

"Oh hey," she shook her head, "and no, I don't care. Go for it."

"Thanks." I placed my tray on the table then sat down.

"Don't expect me to make conversation," she said so quietly I barely heard her.

"That's okay," I snickered. "You're in luck because I'm a pretty good conversation starter."

She shut the book and put it in the black raggedy backpack by her feet. She stared at me for a moment then said, "Well?"

I realized she was waiting for me to start a conversation. "Well," I started off, "Why do use that… stuff?" I whispered.

"Liar." She snorted and crossed her arms.

"What?" I asked confused. In no way was that a response to what I asked.

She elaborated for me, "You're not a good at starting conversations you're just nosey, huh?"

I laughed but agreed with her. "Here's the truth," I said, "I think we should be friends if you don't think we already are."

She thought for a moment but ended up agreeing with me. "So friends are supposed to know at least the basics. Wanna hang out after school and get to know each other?" she asked sort of timidly.

"Are you trying to be my friend or hook up with me?" I joked then mimicked her voice and used my fingers as quotations, "Get to know each other?"

"Shut up," She lightly punched my shoulder, "you know what I meant."

After I was done giggling I said, "Yeah I know, and sure we can chill at my place."

"Cool," Mandi replied as she slung her backpack over her shoulders. "Let me give you my number and you can text me at the end of the day."

"Lunch isn't over yet where are you headed?" I asked, being the curious person I am.

"To the library where I won't get caught." She responded.

"Caught? Doing what?" I questions.

"I'm ditching class right now," she shrugged.

I furrowed my brows, "Wait so this isn't your lunch hour? That means you're not a senior. How old are you?"

"Dude you take 'getting to know each other' to a new level with all your questions." She said and I could actually tell she was joking.

I rolled my eyes, "So what, answer them anyway."

She huffed but replied, "I'm only sixteen."

"No way!" I exclaimed. "You look older than me."

"I don't know if I'm gonna take that as a compliment or insult." She said and then spoke again before I could reply, "Eh whatever, I gotta go. Catch you later." She wrote her number on a ripped piece of paper then left.

"Okay," I frowned as she walked away.

The rest of the day flew by. Like I had expected my Study Hall teacher signed me off to go to the art room and the art teacher didn't mind me staying in there. The whole two hours I spent drawing on a 14" by 16" piece of thick paper. When the bell that signaled the school day was over I put my stuff away quickly and texted Mandi.

" **Hey where u wanna meet?" -Julie**

" **Sorry man, can't hang. Sumthin came up." -Mandi**

" **No worries, another day." -Julie**

I added a few smiley emojis and clicked my phone screen off then headed out to my car. I tried to think of something to do as I waited for the heat to thaw my bones. When the windows were no longer foggy and I could once again feel my fingertips, I left school and headed towards home. I decided I'd explore the forest before it started snowing and so instead of pulling into my driveway I passed my house and headed further down the road where the trees became thicker. When I spotted a trail that was just barely visible I pulled off to the shoulder of the road and parked my car slightly in the grass. I locked my vehicle before I headed into the forest.

It was all uphill after a few minutes of entering the dense woodland. I didn't quit even when my breathing was heavy and I had started sweating. I walked for maybe twenty minutes before I could see the trees beginning to clear. I sped up my pace and when I finally saw the view I was no longer breathing heavily. In fact for a moment I don't think I was breathing at all.

I was at the edge of a cliff and I could see for miles and miles. The pine trees were littered with a thin layer of snow they reflected the colors of the sunset. It was absolutely mesmerizing. I stood there looking out over the deep opaque ocean and the beautiful forest.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a husky voice asked from behind me. I shrieked and spun around to find Paul with his hands shielding his ears. "What the fuck are your lungs made of?" I asked when I stopped screaming.

I glared at him, "Shut the hell up you baby, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I held my hand over my chest in an attempt to calm my frantically beating heart.

"I just have a headache; you nearly died and yet somehow I'm the baby?" He asked as he massaged his temples.

I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to glare as I retorted, "precisely, and I'm exploring. What are _you_ doing here?"

"My job." He answered smoothly.

"What kind of job requires you to be all the way up here?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm neighborhood watch." He replied quickly and easily.

"Sure." I said sarcastically and turned to leave. "Well, nice seeing you jerk."

"Hey wait," He caught me by the wrist before I could take another step.

I turned to face him, "What?"

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. If I get you home safely can we call a truce and maybe start over?" He paused then added, "Please?"

"Get me home without giving me a heart attack and I'll consider it."

Paul and I babbled all the way back to my car. Which had kinda reminded me of when I had met Embry. Which had, in turn, led to meeting Paul. We talked about the basics; favorite foods, hobbies, friends, ect. I told Paul about my love for tacos, art and Mandi but I didn't feel like saying much about my mother. I could tell he noticed my hesitation on that topic but he let it be, for which I was grateful. He, in turn, told me about his mass obliteration of anything that tastes good, how he loved to run and that Jacob, Embry, Quil and a few others whose names I didn't recognize were both his friends and his family. I knew he must have a background with his mother and or father because he never mentioned them but I respected his privacy as well and didn't pry.

When we got to my car I invited him over and he accepted my invitation. After he texted someone, specifically Embry to cover his shift, we were on the road. We continued to prattle for the drive back to my place. I found out he likes to play video games just as much as I do. Like me his favorite type of game is zombie survivals. Therefore we ended up challenging each other to a game of Contagion before we even left La Push. When we finally got to my house we both jumped out of my car and raced to the front door. I was winning but I could tell Paul was letting me.

When I got to the stairs of my porch I lost my footing on some ice and slipped. My feet flew out from under me and the sky took up my vision. I felt myself falling for much longer than I probably was. I braced myself for impact with the ground but it never came.

Two arms wrapped around me and gently caught me centimeters before I ended up with a severe concussion. I stared, wide eyed, into Paul's endless brown orbs. His breath tickled my nose and my heartbeat quickened at our close proximity.

"Are you okay?" He asked me softly.

I still couldn't speak so I nodded. We sat there, not moving. Frozen in place. By the tender moment or the weather I don't know but it didn't matter anyways. Right then, even though I didn't know him very well and even though he was an asshole the first time we met I wanted him to kiss me. Oh _God,_ I wanted him to kiss me so badly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. So there you are with chapter four, what did you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger but I gotta keep you readin' somehow since I wana take this story kinda slow (; well anyways I'm gonna try and make some sketches of Mandi and Julie and I'll upload em on DeviantArt and put a link in my profile. Also FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO MAKE FANART! It would be so cool if any of you wanted to make some pictures for this story. I will add links for other readers if you want and give you full credit of course C: well I gotta go guys. I probably won't be updating until after the holidays because I'm gonna be very bust so happy early christmas and stuff. R &R pretty please with tacos on top ! Ba Byeeeeeee..**


	7. Cheerleader

**Chapter Seven: Cheerleader**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Julie Yang and her mother, Mai Yang. So far that's it. I might or might not add more. But I don't like to have a ton of OC's. I prefer to keep it to a minimum.**

 **A/N: HelloooOOOOO everybody! Now, I know it's been a while but I'm back and my holidays were great (: I hope yours were too 3 anyways sorry about the cliffhanger but I need to keep you guys hanging! Lmao pun intended XP welp I have finally finished chapter 8 for you guys. I hopes you likes it x3 enough of my talking, here we go~**

* * *

The silence was beginning to get awkward and just as I was about to speak Paul pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and melted into him. This kiss was like no other kiss before and it was certainly nothing like my dream. He was tender and patient, allowing me to take the lead.

Too soon we separated for air. He helped me up once we both caught our breath and stepped away from me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. You just looked so beautiful."

I felt my face heat up as a blush spread across my cheeks. I smiled at my feet too embarrassed to maintain eye contact. "Thank you," I responded shyly. Again an awkward silence crept over us.

"Do you-" I started.

"Should I-" He began.

We both laughed then and I gestured for him to follow me, "Let's go inside. It's cold out."

He shrugged, "I'm fine."

"Yeah, what's with that?" I questioned. "You're like a hundred degrees. Are you sick?"

He chuckled nervously, "Um, well it's sort of a condition, but don't worry I'm not sick." He waved it off then changed the subject. "I'm hungry, aren't you?"

I eyed him suspiciously but let it go, "I could eat." I unlocked the front door and we both took our shoes off before entering the kitchen.

I was about to preheat the oven for some pizza but Paul stopped me. "I can order us something, I don't want to clean out your cupboards."

"Okay what are you thinking?" I lead him into the living room.

"How bout some tacos?" He suggested as he rubbed his belly.

"Mmm you read my mind!" I plopped myself on the couch after I grabbed the TV remote.

"Sounds good." He smiled and sat right next to me, I was hyper aware of our proximity. So close the hairs on our arms were touching but still no skin-to-skin contact.

Before I got all gooey again I told Paul I would be right back. I gave him the remote to pick something to watch while I went to get my laptop from my room. When I got back the TV was playing Saw II and Paul had made himself very comfortable. He had removed his shirt and was sprawled across my couch. It took everything I had not to drool on him as I handed him my Gamer Republic Asus.

I sat on the recliner near Paul's feet. He used my laptop to order our food then shut it and set it on the coffee table. "Do you like horror movies?" He asked.

I nodded, careful not to look at his muscles. I kept my gaze focused on the blood and gore of my favorite scary movies series.

"So where are your parents?" He continued to press.

"Dad bailed when I was just a kid and mom works in Seattle so I'm home alone majority of the time." I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Why don't you sit on the couch with me?" He literally pouted, sticking his bottom lip out at me.

"There's no room dufus," I pointed out the minimal space that was left, "I may be small but I still wouldn't fit in that tiny spot."

"You can fit right here," He patted the spot next to him, insinuating I should lay with him. I desperately wanted to but it was impossible for me to resist Paul and I didn't trust him to behave.

"Can we just hang out?" I asked, while trying to make it seem like I wasn't friendzoning him. Because that was definitely not the case.

"Of course," He sat up, making plenty of room for me.

"Thanks," I smiled at him and moved from the recliner.

"So you just moved here right?" Paul inquired.

"Mmhmm," I replied.

"Where from?"

"Minnesota. What is this? An interrogation?" I joked.

"I just want to get to know you," He spoke sincerely as he brushed a stray hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Oh," Again he was making me blush, "okay."

"So, Julie, what's your last name?"

"Yang"

"What do you do for fun?" He turned the volume down on the TV and leaned closer to me, giving me his full attention."

"Well, I love to draw, and game, and read, ya know, the boring nerdy shit." I wrung my hands nervously. I mean, I'm no cheerleader, there's really nothing impressive about me. For the first time in a long time I felt self conscious. And nervous. As if I were on my first date all over again. This isn't even a date, I told myself, you guys are just hanging out.

"That's awesome. What kind of games do you play?" He rested his arm over the back of the couch behind my shoulder.

"Outlast, Sims 3, League of Legends, Dark Souls, Terraria, Unturned," I ticked each title off on my fingers. "Alot more, I just can't think of them right now."

"That's okay. What's League of Legends?" He furrowed his brows.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You don't know what League is?" I placed my hand over my heart.

"No? Is it like a computer game?" He guessed.

"It's like the BEST computer game!" I reached over to the coffee table and grabbed my laptop. "I'll show you."

Right then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Paul volunteered right away.

"Okay I'll set everything up while you do." As he went to pay for our food I used HDMI to plug my laptop into my TV. Next I went back upstairs to my room and picked up my wireless mouse and keyboard and my mouse pad then ran back downstairs.

Paul still wasn't back yet so I finished setting up by using a TV Dinner stand to place my keyboard and stuff on. I had finished setting everything up and had turned my laptop back on as well as loaded the client for LoL and Paul was still not back so I decided to find out what was taking so long? I made my way down the hall only to find him in my kitchen rifling through my cupboards.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for your plates," He sighed in defeat.

"I use paper plates because I hate doing dishes, they're in the cabinet on the far right." And just so he didn't take forever finding them I said, "And silverware is in the drawer next to the fridge." Mom and I had decided long ago to try and keep everything in relatively the same place in our new homes so that it was easy to find things.

"Ah ha!" He said in triumph as he discovered them. "Thanks."

"No prob, now come on. Everything is ready to go." I got the Ranch Dressing for myself from out of the fridge before I went back into the living room. Paul followed me carrying the food, plates, and silverware.

"I could have carried something, you know?" I offered a little too late.

"Nah, I can handle it. You'd be surprised by how strong I really am," He winked at me as he set all the food on the table, handing me a place and a fork for the rice and beans.

We sat down and ate together. Paul proudly showed me how much of a pig he was which, in turn, made me comfortable with stuffing my face. After we finished all the food, I pulled the TV Dinner stand with my keyboard and mouse in front of me.

I selected my map and prefered lanes and waited to accept a match. While that was taking it's sweet time I clicked on the icon for firefox in my taskbar. I typed youtube into the search bar and clicked on the link from the google search engine.

"Which playlist? Dubstep or rock?" I hovered over each one as I awaited his response.

"Hmm rock." He decided.

"Do you not like dubstep?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"In all honesty, I don't mind it but I don't think I would listen to it on my free time." He answered guiltily.

"Oh, well everyone's different. To each their own." I shrugged.

Just then an available match popped up on the screen and I rushed to accept it. As I picked my champion and selected the corresponding runes and masteries I'd made I explained everything I was doing for Paul. I continued to explain everything I was doing throughout the match as well. I also gave him tips that would help him in his future.

After my game ended, which was a victory, I helped Paul set up an account. I guided him through the tutorials. And helped him through his first game. I couldn't lie, I was having more fun now, than I'd ever had in my entire life.

Unfortunately, the fun had to be cut short. Oddly, it was right after a long howl echoed in through the window. Paul had tensed up and turned to me apologetically,"I'm sorry Julie but I'm gonna have to rain check on playing Contagion."

"Why? I'm having so much fun, aren't you?" I frowned at him, sad that he had to go.

Paul grabbed me gently by my shoulders "I am! I'm having more fun than I've had in a really long time, trust me!"

I sat there silently disappointed and confused. I knew, deep down, I was over reacting and I also didn't know why but I really didn't want Paul to leave.

He sighed and looked me dead in the eyes, "I promise we will hang out again tomorrow, I just have this thing," he paused struggling to form his words, "I can't really explain but it's important and I can't ignore it."

"More important than me?" Wow selfish much, Julie? I mentally slapped myself for being so rude.

"Definitely not more important than you and if I could stay I would but it's not really up to me…" I could tell he was trying to explain but I could also tell he was hiding something.

I thought for a moment though, I've known Paul for less than a day's worth. Who was I to keep him from his responsibilities? I sighed, "okay, but I am going to hold you to your promise of hanging out tomorrow."

He chuckled, "I hope you do! Have a good night Julie," and with that he dipped out of my house in such a rush that he left his shirt behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay sorry if the ending went a little fast but I had to wrap it up due to dinner just came out of the oven and I. Am. HUNGRY! Haha please remember to R &R everybody. Also I FINALLY finished the first chapter to the JacobxOC and it is now available to read. Check it out and let me know what you think guys. No guarantee but I'm most likely going to start the EmbryxOC story next. Now I'm gonna go eat before my food is cold. Thanks for all the critique and support in your reviews. Keep it up. It truly is more motivating.**


	8. Monster

**Chapter Eight: Monster**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Julie Yang and her mother, Mai Yang as well as Mandi. So far that's it. I might or might not add more. But I don't like to have a ton of OC's. I prefer to keep it to a minimum.**

* * *

A/N: Hello my friends. I am so sorry that it has been so long since I've updated. There has been A LOT going on. I crashed my car and had to get a new one, finals for college were last week. I'm getting a second job for summer break, and like a lot more but I'm not gonna get into all that right now. So anyways here is the eighth chapter of Julie Yang's story. Also, before I forget, I don't know if any of you read the first chapter of black black heart but I deleted it. I am gonna be restarting that story. It was just a bit too dark and I didn't enjoy writing soooooooo that will be restarted. Okay NOW her is chapter eight lol

I snapped awake to my alarm screaming in my ear. I groaned and rolled over, slamming my palm against the snooze button. For a couple minutes I lay still in bed debating whether or not I should just skip school. Before my 5 minute snooze timer was up I got out of bed with my mind made up. This is your last year, I reminded myself, graduate and then everything will be okay.

I sleepily stumbled downstairs to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. With my eyes half open I poured myself some Cookie Crisp cereal and ate it slowly, savoring the taste. Once I was finished with that I rinsed my bowl and popped it into the dishwasher. Now that I had some food in my belly I felt much more alert. I continued my morning routine; showered, got dressed and applied a small amount of make up. Lastly, I packed my school bag with my textbooks for each class, my wallet, two mini-bags of Sunchips, and some chapstick, After I was finished I grabbed my coat and keys. Once I locked the house up I headed off to school.

I had only been driving for no more than a minute or two when I noticed something in my peripheral vision. I slowed down to see if I could get a better look but by that time whatever it was, was gone. Still, I knew I had seen something. However I had somewhere to be. Now was not the time to be chasing a mystery. I turned on the radio and returned my focus to the road.

When I got to school there were still a few other kids loitering in the parking lot. I parked normally this time and headed into the building. I don't know what was wrong with those other people but if you ask me it's way too cold to be outside.

I had to stop by the office and once again face the Evil Secretary to find out where my locker was and get a lock. After bickering with her about some nonsense she gave me a piece of paper with my locker number and the code for the lock she handed to me.

Turns out my locker was conveniently located right outside my first hour class. I stuffed my coat inside it then grabbed my textbooks for Math before putting my backpack away as well. I pulled on the lock to make sure it was secured before I headed into class.

I took a seat near the back of the room in hopes that nobody would bother me. Unfortunately we can't always get what we want. An asian boy with black Justin Bieber hair and a cheesy smile sat on my left. To my right sat a sweet looking girl with glasses and a camera hanging around her neck.

Here we go… being the new girl is always sooo exciting, I thought sarcastically. They both introduced themselves as Erik and Angela, They began babbling about some school newspaper and that was when I had to cut them short. "Um, no, sorry but just no."

"No what?" Asked the guy, Erik.

"No news. I'm not that interesting anyway." I shrugged my shoulders.

Angela gave me a baffled look, "Not that interesting? You moved here from the other side of the country!"

I eyed her awkwardly, "How did you know that..?"

She chuckled as if it were obvious, "Google, duh."

"Okay fine we won't make you a news baby but you should sit with us at lunch," Erik suggested.

I thought about it for a moment then agreed. I mean, there was no guarantee Mandi would be at lunch and I'd rather not sit at alone. Plus they seemed nice and they were also my age so I figured why not?

A moment later the teacher finally arrived… five minutes late. He demanded the attention of the class and once we were all paying attention we began our lesson. I finished the assignment about ten minutes early and sketched in my drawing pad until the bell rang signaling that first hour was finally over. The next 3 periods went relatively the same; I finished my work early, drew for the remainder of the time, and munched on some chips.

Since I remembered to bring my snacks today I wasn't dying of starvation like yesterday. Today the cafeteria was serving something called Goulash. Which, to be completely honest with you, looked like throw-up. Thank God for open lunch, I thought to myself as I headed for my locker. I grabbed my backpack and put my jacket on as I left the building.

Outside the wind was blowing furiously. I put my hood on to shield my face from the weather and jogged to my car as quickly as possible. Once I was inside the vehicle I turned it on and blasted the heat.I turned on the radio as loud as it could go to muffle the sound of my teeth clacking against each other.

As I was leaving the parking lot I noticed that the roads looked a little slick. It must have rained during school, and because of that there could be some ice on the roads. I decided to drive about five miles under speed limit because you can never be too cautious when driving in winter weather.

I ended up driving all the way out to the La Push reservation because the only fast food restaurant I knew of was a Subway near the grocery store I had visited my first day in Washington. While I made my way to the sandwich shop I once again saw a flicker of something moving in the woods along side me. Just like this morning it disappeared from view when I turned my head to get a better look.

Since lunch wasn't going to be over for another twenty or so minutes I decided to investigate. I carefully pulled over to the curb and put my hazard lights on before venturing to the edge of the forest. "Hello?" I called before I realized how stupid I was being. Stop acting like Mom, I chastised myself, Mom's the one who chases mysteries not you Julie.

Even though the curiosity was burning a hole in my brain I made the right decision. I turned around, got back in my car and took off towards my original destination. Since I was almost there and I had less time to eat now I sped up, faster than the speed limit.

All of a sudden there was a woman standing in the middle of the road. She was stunning, with porcelain skin and fiery red hair. I slammed on my brakes, swerving to avoid hitting her. I ended up skidding on a patch of ice and lost complete control of the wheel. I spun around once, twice, three times. I could hear the tires screeching on the pavement as I tried to spin the wheel around. It didn't work and instead I hit the curb and the car flipped into the air. As I went flying through the air I felt fear grasp my heart in it's tight fist. When the sedan landed back on the ground the impact was so hard that it crushed the passenger's side and triggered the airbag.

Finally I was no longer moving. My car was upside down and I was bleeding through my nose which was probably broken. I hung upside down still buckled into my seat. It took a surprising amount of strength to unbuckle myself. After giving it a few tries it finally clicked and I collapsed onto the roof of what was my Nissan Maxima.

I faintly heard footsteps crunching through the snow getting closer and closer. When it stopped I peeked over to where the sound had come from. There, the woman who had been standing in the middle of the road was crouching next the driver's side window. She smiled the most sinister smile that said I was the prey. "No," I mumbled as adrenaline began coursing through my veins, "I refuse to be the prey". Like a cornered animal with no choice other than to fight back I kicked her in the face. She moved to dodge but she wasn't quick enough.

As I reared my foot back to kick her again I subconsciously noticed the look of utter shock and confusion on her face. Unfortunately, she recovered rapidly. As fast as lightning she wrapped her hand around my ankle and squeezed. I screamed as I felt my bones crack one by one. After she shattered all the bones in her grip she dragged me out of the car. Vaguely, I knew that the broken glass from the window was piercing my back but at that point I couldn't even feel the pain.

The red headed devil woman released my leg and kneeled beside me. I groaned in pain as she tightly clamped my arm in her ice gold fingers. "You are my prey," She whispered as she bared her teeth and slowly moved towards my wrist.

She was a millimeter away from biting me when something large and silver ripped the woman off of me. There was a thump and a whimper and I saw the lady dart away. My vision began to blur as the sounds of a stampede and growling floated around me. Right before I passed out the howl of a wolf sliced through the air. It was a mournful howl and loud, too. As if the animal were right next to me. My last thoughts were, I'm safe.

I was relieved when everything went black. In the darkness of my unconsciousness there was no car accident, no scary red head, no pain. Everything was okay. Briefly I wondered if this was the afterlife but that thought drifted away as swiftly as it had come. I allowed myself to float comfortably through black space surrounding me.

It didn't feel like I was levitating in an obsidian expanse for long. Much too soon my senses started to work again. I felt a rush of heat flood my body and and the dull aching pain slowly faded away. I could smell chemicals, so strong that it was almost burning my nose. The blood in my mouth left a strong taste of copper but for some reason I didn't care. When I tried to open my eyes I winced a bit as bright lights crowded my vision.

I waited a few moments and then very slowly peeked through my lids. The second time around it wasn't so bad. I blinked away the sleepy feeling of drugs and looked at my surroundings. What I saw was definitely not what I was expecting.

* * *

 **A/N: Ermergersh what does Julie see? What happened while she was knocked out? Find out in Chapter Nine! Which should not take even half the time it did for me to post this chapter. Again I'm so sorry I feel terrible XC there is good news tho. I'm on SUMMER BREAK WHOO HOO! So for the next three months I should be able to update regularly. I am getting a second job so I still will be spacing chapters out to maybe two every month. At least, that's my goal. Wellllll anyhow I am gonna go play some League of Legends and have dinner.**


	9. Pareidolia

**Chapter Nine:** **Pareidolia**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Julie Yang and her mother, Mai Yang as well as Mandi. So far that's it. I might or might not add more. But I don't like to have a ton of OC's. I prefer to keep it to a minimum.**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I came to was that I was in a hospital room suffocated by white. White walls, white blankets, white chairs, everything was white. It didn't help that the lights were very bright and pretty much reflected off of all the whiteness, my eyes almost burned from it. The second thing I noticed was that my room was packed full of people; my mom, Paul, Quil and Jacob, a nurse and two people that I didn't even know.

I tried to bring my hands to my face to rub the sleep away from my eyes but I ended up groaning in pain. In a sudden rush I felt everything; I was sore from head to toe, my face felt like it had been a part of the whack a mole game and my left arm was immobile; a sharp pain was shooting from my elbow to my wrist. My ankle was akin to the feeling of a migraine except it was in my foot not my head.

"Julie? Honey, how are you feeling?" Mom was by the bed the second she noticed I was awake.

"Confused," I managed to croak out, "and thirsty." An instant later Paul appeared with water. I nodded and smiled at him in thanks and took a nice long sip of the fresh, cold water. It soothed my throat and woke me up a bit.

Before I could say anything else the nurse ushered everyone out of the room to check my vitals. Paul refused to leave, the nurse even tried pushing him out but he wouldn't budge. Mom tried to coerce him out with her but at that point it was clear that he was staying put, right by my side. The nurse grudgingly allowed it but told him that if he interfered he'd be escorted out by security. He huffed but agreed.

The nurse pushed up the hospital gown sleeve to my shoulder on my right side and began to take my blood pressure and such. As she did so she introduced herself in a calm, soothing voice, "Hi, my name is Kailey. Do you know your name?"

"Julie Yang," I looked at her as if she'd grown three heads which made her laugh.

"Just asking some basic questions to see if you have a concussion and how bad it is," she explained. "Do you know where you are?"

I had to take another sip of water because of how dry my throat felt before I could answer her, "In a hospital?"

I noticed Paul silently retreat to the corner of the room in one of the ridiculously white chairs. Subconsciously I knew he was still ready to come to my aid at a moment's notice and I felt utter relief that he was still in the room with me. If he hasn't stayed I'd probably be freaking out. My anxiety levels would be through the roof; I don't really know where I am, I don't remember why I'm here, I don't even know how I got here…

"Yes, you're in a hospital. Do you know why you're in the hospital?" I know she wasn't trying to be annoying but I was sick of all these questions. I wanted some answers.

"No," I said grouchily, "I don't know. Let's just say I know nothing okay? Do you care to fill me in?"

She sighed, "You were in a car accident, Miss Yang, I am only trying to access your concussion."

"I know," I replied, "I feel fine I just don't remember.." I trailed off, distracted by the poster on the wall. It was one of those 'Always remember to wash your hands' posters with the steps and kids on it. What was weird about it was the woman that seemed so out of place. She also seemed familiar.

She had very pale and yet beautiful skin with red hair and eyes even more red than her hair. And, as fast as a gun can be fired a memory flashed before my eyes. A monster! She was a monster!

I shut my eyes tightly and screamed, "SHE WAS THERE! SHE CAUSED MY ACCIDENT!" and I pointed in the direction of the woman on the poster. Someone grabbed me by the shoulders and I shrunk as far from them as I could, "Get off me!" I swatted around, too afraid to open my eyes and see her face again. Fear began to grip at my heart and I felt myself finding it hard to breathe.

Two warms arms embraced me gently yet securely and they were just so opposite of the cold, icy fingers of the red woman that I instinctively relaxed. I opened my eyes and found it to be Paul that was calming me. I didn't know him very well but in that moment I didn't care. He smelled of pine mixed with the saltiness of the ocean but in a good way. That brought me back to reality and when I looked at the nurse's face over Paul's shoulder I realized I was acting like a nut case.

"I'm sorry…" I scrambled for an excuse that would seem viable, "I had a nightmare and I guess I'm still really sleepy and I have a very active imagination…"

The nurse eyed me suspiciously but nodded and continued to explain my condition, "Well you suffered from quite a few injuries. We've agreed to release you but your mother mentioned she has work out of town to attend to. Is there anyone else that can stay with you during your recovery?"

Without hesitation Paul spoke up, "I will."

I looked at him, I was surprised and grateful but also cautious. He barely knew me, why would he be so willing to give up so much of his time to take care of me? Why did his skin feel like it was on fire? Who exactly is this man and why is he so interested in me? I couldn't help but notice that I have been here less than a week and since the moment I met him my life has been insane.

"No," I told the nurse, "I have a friend, her name is Mandi. She'll be staying with me." In my peripheral vision I saw the hurt in Paul's eyes but I ignored it and the small ache that suddenly appeared in my chest. I needed space from him, I didn't know him and I had so many questions. I needed to figure out exactly who Paul was before I continued to allow him to be in my life.

The nurse nodded and turned around to type a few things out on the computer. As she did so Paul began to say something but I interrupted him, "Listen I appreciate your offer but my mom doesn't want me to have boys over all the time, don't take it personally," I lied.

Somehow I knew that he knew I was lying but he still didn't press me and sat back in his chair. I felt bad but I knew for now this was the best thing for me. "You can text me whenever, it's not like I'll be busy," I laughed awkwardly but Paul was clearly not amused.

He didn't ignore me though, "Yeah, I'll check in when I can." Even though it was me who pushed him away it still hurt my feelings that he was distancing himself.

The nurse turned back to me after printing a packet of papers, "This has your medical information in it, how to take care of your injuries, your prescription for the pain and for any nausea you might experience. You're arm is broken and the bones in your ankle were completely shattered. Those will take the longest to heal, but we expect you to have a full recovery in six to eight weeks but you will need to come back periodically for x-rays so we can monitor the healing process. The doctor will be here in a moment to schedule an appointment and then you're all set!" She handed me the packet and smiled before slipping out of the room.

"Paul…" I sighed and he crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner, "I'm sorry but I think we're moving too fast. I just need some space to figure things out okay?" He nodded but didn't speak. Hesitantly I asked, "Do you, uh, do you know where my phone is?"

He cleared his throat before answering, "Yeah, your mom has it, I'll go get her for you."

Before I could say anything he got up and left. I was so confused. I liked Paul, more than I know I should and I wanted space but I also didn't and that frustrated me more than anything. My mind is a mess. I groaned in frustration. How did things get so crazy so fast?

Less than five minutes had passed before my mother knocked at the door and came in, Paul wasn't with her. "Hey there, love. The doctor's said you can go home?"

"Yeah, but they want someone to stay with me. I just need my phone to call a friend of mine from school since you're going back to whatever project you have going on.."

Mom frowned at me, "Do you want me to stay with you? You've always been so independent. I didn't think you would need me and there's so much going on in-"

"No, I'm fine" I cut her off, "Like I said, I have someone who can stay with me. Besides things are more normal when you're not around anyways."

I could see that my words cut deep but I was feeling selfish. In a moment like this a mother should be there for her daughter. There shouldn't be anything more important and the fact that she already told the doctor she had other things to take care of made it clear she didn't want to have to stay home. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder why she even bothered keeping me. Her life probably would have been better if she'd aborted.

The doctor came in the room at that moment saving me from continuing this conversation with my mom. He had a bag with my clothes in it but I could see that they were coated in blood and looked to be pretty torn up. "Miss Yang. I am Dr. Norman. I've cleared you to be released, we just need to make an appointment for an xray in two weeks time. How does noon on Wednesday the 16th look for you?"

"Yeah that's fine, I have school but you guys can just give me a note right?" I sat up, painfully so, but was able to swing my legs over the side of the hospital bed.

"Absolutely, well I've got you down for twelve P.M. on Wednesday then, here are the belongings you came in with." He passed me the zip locked baggy, "And we've also got a fresh pair of clothes here that you mother brought in," he placed a pair of plain jeans and a T-shirt next to me. "Do you have any questions for me before we send you on your way?"

I shook my head and began to gather the clean cloths. "Right. Well I will see you in two weeks, take care of yourself young lady," And with that the doctor left, leaving just my mother and I in an uncomfortable silence.

Without saying anything she helped me dress myself and for her silence I was thankful. I had so much on my mind and my feelings were all over the place, I didn't feel like talking and I guessed my mother could sense that. She was also normally not in the mood to speak in situations like this, I suppose I got it from her.

After I was dressed and on my feet she passed me my phone and keys, "I love you, honey. I'm going to drive you home at least but I don't want you to hesitate to call me if you need anything okay?"

"Thanks mom, I love you too." And with that we said no more. She brought me home as promised. She left me a good amount of money before she took off back to Seattle. Once she was gone I texted Mandi and updated her on everything that had happened. She agreed to come over but said she wouldn't be able to make it until later so I decided to rest while I waited.

I went to my room and undressed then re-dressed in a pair of short shorts and a tank top before I curled up under the covers in bed. Almost as soon as my head hit my pillow I was out. Back into the sweet, blissful nothingness.

* * *

 **A/N:Hello my faithful little doves. I apologize for the time it took me to pick back up on this story. In all honesty I have been extremely depressed. I was with a man for four years, we were engaged, he cheated on me and left me for the girl he cheated on me with. It took me a very long time to recover and during that time I wasn't really in the mood to write and for that I am sorry. But this author's note is not all bad news! I met someone new. He seems like a great guy and we're only friends right now but I do like him. I know it's probably cheesy but my feelings for him gave me a bit of inspiration to get back into writing. I am also happy to inform you that I'll be starting another story that revolves around Mandi and Jacob. Check it out!**


End file.
